Three Eyes, Four Meanings
by Higuchimon
Summary: Four drabbles about Yubel in the beginning.
1. Pain

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Author:** Higuchimon  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
 **Collection Title:** Three Eyes, Four Meanings|| **Drabble Title:** Pain  
 **Character:** Yubel|| **Pairing:** Yubel x Juudai  
 **Word Count:** drabble: 125||collection: 125  
 **Genre:** Drama|| **Rated:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Diversity Writing Challenge, A59, drabble collection with drabbles under 200 words; GX Flash Bingo, #113, Yubel  
 **Summary:** Four drabbles about Yubel in the beginning.

* * *

Painkillers would interfere in the process. So the royal alchemists said. Yubel would have to bite down on a piece of wood throughout the whole procedure.

Probably several pieces of wood. The alchemists made no bones about how much it would hurt and how long it would take. They would have something ready afterward for the soothing of Yubel's vocal chords.

It would be needed, they murmured, more than Yubel imagined.

They were right. The pain tore into every bit of flesh and skin, changes made that no one should ever have to endure.

Yet Yubel did. For the sake of Juudai, who would need all the power that Yubel gained from this.

Pain meant nothing. Juudai meant everything. For Juudai, Yubel would endure anything.

 **The End**

 **Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


	2. Protect

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Author:** Higuchimon  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
 **Collection Title:** Three Eyes, Four Meanings|| **Drabble Title:** Protect  
 **Character:** Yubel|| **Pairing:** Yubel x Juudai  
 **Word Count:** drabble: 125||collection: 250  
 **Genre:** Drama|| **Rated:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Diversity Writing Challenge, A59, drabble collection with drabbles under 200 words; GX Flash Bingo, #113, Yubel  
 **Summary:** Four drabbles about Yubel in the beginning.

* * *

Beauty? Beauty meant nothing at all to Yubel, not compared to what Juudai did. Yubel would have given the blood from their heart if Juudai required it. He wouldn't have even needed to ask. The moment Yubel knew that he needed it, then Yubel would've searched for a way to give it.

So transforming, even with all the attendant pain, into a form that couldn't be harmed and thus Juudai could never be harmed, wasn't any problem at all. Nor were the strange looks people gave when Yubel and Juudai walked the streets together.

Yubel had Juudai. Only he mattered. Only Juudai _ever_ would matter.

If anyone else had other ideas, then those mattered even less. Juudai would protect the world. Yubel would protect Juudai.

 **The End**

 **Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


	3. Pledge

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Author:** Higuchimon  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
 **Collection Title:** Three Eyes, Four Meanings|| **Drabble Title:** Pledge  
 **Character:** Yubel|| **Pairing:** Yubel x Juudai  
 **Word Count:** drabble: 125||collection: 375  
 **Genre:** Romance|| **Rated:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Diversity Writing Challenge, A59, drabble collection with drabbles under 200 words; GX Flash Bingo, #113, Yubel  
 **Summary:** Four drabbles about Yubel in the beginning.

* * *

Love. Juudai pledged to love only Yubel. To face against untold numbers of people throughout all the world and not care what anyone said.

While marriage-alliances weren't unknown, they didn't occur often with Kuragari's royal family. More people wished to ally with them through treaties and trade, though rare exceptions did occur.

Juudai cared nothing about this. Juudai cared only about what would make Yubel happy. Yubel knew that he knew what it meant; he'd had enough lessons in politics and history to ensure that he did. And he did it anyway.

"I, too, will love only you," Yubel swore, enfolding Juudai in between bat-wings. "There will never be anyone else. Ever."

"You're mine and I'm yours," Juudai agreed, pressing a kiss on Yubel. "Always."

 **The End**

 **Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


	4. Promise

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Author:** Higuchimon  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
 **Collection Title:** Three Eyes, Four Meanings|| **Drabble Title:** Promise  
 **Character:** Yubel|| **Pairing:** Yubel x Juudai  
 **Word Count:** drabble: 125||collection: 500  
 **Genre:** Angst|| **Rated:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Diversity Writing Challenge, A59, drabble collection with drabbles under 200 words; GX Flash Bingo, #113, Yubel  
 **Summary:** Four drabbles about Yubel in the beginning.

* * *

Gone… Juudai … he was…

Yubel knew death. Yubel _dealt_ death to any who raised a hand against Juudai. He'd given his life to free those corrupted by the Light, and in that moment, the Light struck at Yubel, severing the ties that bound the dragon defender to the world.

Without Juudai there, Yubel couldn't fight back, body dissolving, leaving nothing but spirit behind.

Only the binding that tied Yubel and Juudai together prevented absolute death. But now Yubel couldn't speak to any save those mages who had a gift to speak with ghosts and spirits.

Juudai would live again. When he did, Yubel would find him. Vows such as theirs couldn't be forgotten or abandoned.

No matter how long it took, Yubel would wait.

 **The End**

 **Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
